


Refusée

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hatred, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Aoi s’avait senti étrange quand Fujimaru le lui avait dit.Elle avait y réfléchit bien, et en fin elle avait commencé à développer une sorte de sens d’haine pour ses amis.
Relationships: Asada Aoi/Takagi Fujimaru, Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Refusée

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Refusée**

Aoi s’avait senti étrange quand Fujimaru le lui avait dit.

Elle avait y réfléchit bien, et en fin elle avait commencé à développer une sorte de sens d’haine pour ses amis.

Elle avait pensé à chaque fois où elle-même s’avait retenu, où elle avait verrouillé ses sentiments, où elle s’était interdit de tomber dans quelque chose qu’elle n’était pas prêt à affronter.

Et voir que, en revanche, ni Fujimaru ni Otoya s’avaient posé le problème, lui faisait mal.

Elle était amoureuse de Fujimaru, mais elle aimait encore plus l’amitié entre eux, et alors elle avait renoncé. Découvrir que pour Otoya et lui n’était pas ainsi l’avait fait sentir si sacrément stupide qu’elle aurait voulu revenir à quand encore était possible faire quelque chose, à avant qu’eux deux tombassent amoureuses, à avant qu’ils décidassent de la couper et de se construire quelque chose qu’appartenaient seulement à eux deux.

Elle était allongée sur le lit, fatiguée de penser à comme s’avait fait mal inutilement et fatiguée de les imaginer ensemble, d’imaginer quelque chose qu’elle s’avait toujours interdit.

Hésitant, elle laissait glisser la main sous la ceinture de la jupe, en fermant les yeux pour faire passer la honte, en continuant à se répéter que maintenant il n’y avait pas raison de se retenir, que céder à cette envie n’aurait pas gâché l’amitié entre Fujimaru et elle, parce qu’il n’y avait pas plus de ça qu’elle pût faire.

Le remords s’éclipsa au fur et à mesure que la main se déplaça, au fur et à mesure qu’elle commençait à se faire prendre pour le plaisir, alors que l’idée de Fujimaru lui envahit l’esprit, accompagné du désir que ses mains fussent les siennes, que fût-il à la toucher, à la récompenser de tout ce qu’elle avait laissé pendant les années.

Elle laissa glisser les doigts en elle-même, en se mordant une lèvre, maintenant complètement impliquée par son imagination, en découvrant combien elle aimait l’idée d’un Fujimaru en ce sens, en découvrant combien encore plus stupide elle avait été pour s’être privé de ça pendant tout ce temps.

L’orgasme la pris après quelques minutes, intense plus que tout ce qu’elle avait senti dans sa vie, et ensuit n’y avait pas plus faute, n’y avait pas plus sensation de malaise.

Il n’y avait pas plus rien parce qu’elle se dût angoisser.

Tout était fondé sur un rêve qu’elle s’avait refusé, et bien que maintenant elle n’avait pas plus la possibilité de le réaliser, elle pouvait au moins en profiter pour ce qu’il était.

Fujimaru n’allait jamais l’aimer, mais maintenant elle avait au moins la possibilité de l’aimer. 


End file.
